List of well known elevators in the elevator community
These are some elevators in the world that are considered to be well known in the Elevator community. These elevators are either known for being unique, in buildings that have been filmed by a lot of elevator enthusiasts due to the building being a popular destination, or elevators that have gotten many views on YouTube by one or more elevator enthusiast, thus motivating other elevator photographers to film it. Dover Administration Building, UTEP (El Paso, TX) In the University of Texas at El Paso's administration building, there are two Dover traction elevators installed in 1978 and modernized in 2000. These elevators were filmed by CubsRule2040 in March 2014 and are famous for having a female voice annunciator in one elevator, a male voice in the other, and still having the original fixtures while undergoing modernizations. Four Season Racquet Club Hotel (Lake Ozark, MO) The fitness center elevator at the Four Season Racquet Club Hotel in Lake Ozark, Missouri is famous in the elevator community due to its rattling rides, tripple-chimes, worn out fixtures and best of all the abused Impulse floor indicator. As of July 2014, the elevator has been improved. It was filmed by TheElevatorChannel from 2009 to 2014. Market Parking Garage (Ronoake, VA) These two Dover elevators were first filmed in 2008 by dieselducy and he made them famous by getting "stuck" in these elevators. On later takes, however, he did things to make it seems like the elevators were behaving in weird manners that were different every time he revisited them. One of these was where the motor would start up when the elevator was stationary and would turn off when the elevator cab starting moving upwards. On another take he used a stop-run key switch to make it seem like anytime he said "stop", the elevator would stop and when he said "go", the elevator would start moving again. Even though these elevators only had a few strange quirks and not many anymore, they are still constantly revisited and have become a staple to elevator photographer meetups with dieselducy in Roanoke, VA. Palace Hotel (Myrtle Beach, SC) The three Dover elevators in the Palace Hotel in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina have been considered death-trap in the elevator community due to their noisy rides. They were first filmed by crapper1 and later escalatorgeek881 in 2008A 23-Story Death-Trap Elevator at The Palace. Paramount Building (Dallas, TX) These are very likely the only unmodernized Dover Computamatic elevators that were filmed by members of the elevator community. They were filmed by dieselducy, gluse, CubsRule2040, and elevatordude3308. Roosevelt Field Mall (Garden City, NY) One of two Dover scenic elevators at Roosevelt Field Mall is famous for its loud Chewbacca hydraulic motor; the other has a quieter motor and was nicknamed "Chewie Junior". It is another overfilmed elevator, and it was filmed by suzzex (who also visited the machine room), ih8escalators, PinePowerLI, ih8thyssenkrupp, SchindlerHaughton, LongIslandElevators, and suejoshappy Otis 500 North Main Street (Roswell, NM) In the ten-story Bank of America building/500 N. Main St. in Roswell, New Mexico, there is a bank of two 1960s Otis Autotronic elevators with touch sensitive buttons, and they were filmed by CubsRule2040 in early 2013. They are famous for being the only unmodernized Otis touch sensitive elevators found in the state of New Mexico. Hyatt Regency (Atlanta, GA) The Otis scenic elevators at the Hyatt Regency have been filmed countless times and have become very famous due to the the fact that dieselducy and musicfreakcc filmed them in 2007, making these videos some of the earliest hobby-based elevator videos uploaded to YouTube. Dieselducy also filmed them in 1993, making it one of the first elevators to ever be filmed for hobby-related purposes. For these reasons, these elevators have significantly contributed to the founding of elevator filming as a hobby. Marriott Marquis (Atlanta, GA) The bank serving floors 42-47 with scenic cabs have been filmed countless times by various elevator photographers (such as dieselducy1993: Otis Traction elevator @ Marriott Marquis Hotel Atlanta GA and musicfreakcc) and non-elevator photographers, but they are worth it. These elevators have as much thrill potential as a roller coaster, depending on the rider. It is also well-known for being one of the first elevators to ever be filmed for hobby-related purposes as Dieselducy filmed them back in June of 1993, and has been filmed many times since. Thus these elevators are considered significant to the start of the elevator community. Nix Professional Building (San Antonio, TX) In the Nix Professional Building in San Antonio, Texas, there are five Otis Autotronic elevators, four passenger elevators and one service elevator. They were filmed by dieselducy and again by JimLiElevators. These elevators are famous for running off a glitchy controller, stopping at almost every floor, and being heavily used at various times of the day. Rush Rhees Library (Rochester, NY) In the stacks at the University of Rochester's Rush Rhees Library, there is a semi-original gated Otis elevator from around 1930 that has been filmed by numerous people, including jimster586, DieselDucy, and musicfreakcc, just to name a few. Like many of the elevators listed on this page, it is very overfilmed and is losing its epicness because of it. Sunscape Ixtapa (Ixtapa, Mexico) In the Sunscape Ixtapa (formerly Dorado Pacifico Hotel), Mexico, there is one service elevator which is very death-trap; very harsh start and stop, worn out fixtures, disgusting cab and broken call buttons. It even described as one of the worst elevators in the world. It was filmed by TheElevatorChannel in early 2010, 2011 and 2013. Schindler Marriott Marquis (Times Square, NY) The well known Schindler Miconic 10 elevators in the Marriott Marquis Times Square, New York, are famous in the elevator community due to their bugged controllers like directing people to the wrong elevator, elevators randomly stopping on floors, etc. Also, these elevators have been filmed by several elevator filmers, making them as one of the most overfilmed elevators in the community. ThyssenKrupp Viceroy Residences (Miami, FL) The high rise elevator in the Viceroy Residences in Miami is known in the elevator community for holding the Dover buzz world record from 2009 until late 2010 after it was filmed by musicfreakcc in July 2009. Westinghouse Campbell Court (Roanoke, VA) The elevator here became famous when dieselducy was harassed by the Roanoke police after he attempted to film it in late 2009. Ever since 2010, however, he gained permission to film this elevator after the building manager voided the trespassing order sometime that year. Thus he revisits this elevator a lot and has done so in many of his meetups with other elevator enthusiasts. Hilton (Atlanta, GA) The outdoor scenic elevators at this hotel are extremely iconic to the elevator community, since they were the first elevators in recorded history to ever be filmed for hobby-related purposes by dieselducy when he went to Atlanta in June of 1993 to film his first elevator videos. The indoor scenic elevators are extremely popular as well, as he also filmed them in 1993 right after filming the outdoor elevators. Since he and musicfreakcc popularized these elevators by filming and uploading them to YouTube in 2007, countless elevator filmers have filmed these elevators. Metro Tower (Lubbock, TX) The Westinghouse Selectomatic elevators at the Metro Tower were filmed several times by elevatortimes and then by dieselducy. They are famous for their glitchy controllers, such as going to the uppermost or lowermost floor before going to the pressed floor, leaving immediately as the doors close, and the doors wanting to close fast. U.S. Elmwood Parking Garage (Roanoake, VA) The U.S. scenic elevator at the Elmwood Parking Garage was first filmed by dieselducy in 2008 and has revisited it numerous times ever since, especially due to the fact that it has had quirks with its controller sometimes. However, the most notable quirk is the fact that whenever there are no floors selected, the elevator will "park" on floor 2. This elevator has almost always been filmed by every elevator enthusiast visiting Roanoke to see dieselducy.